call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Phantom Forces Wish List/@comment-26797523-20151227201556/@comment-26214772-20151227225234
At the end, you stated Glock 17, instead of Glock 19. Also, the G19 could have a faster walkspeed than the G17. I sometimes have an issue with running, and get mowed down when attempting to flee. Of course that would also mean you'd have to make the speed while holding a knife similar to the G19's speed, but whatever. Also, I think that the M1 Garand could have a quick reload, but with a faster firecap. In a tradeoff the Garand cannot tactically reload, just like IRL. As for the Thompson, I would love for it to also be able to add a drum magazine '(maybe 50 rounds like IRL?)'', creating a machine that can kill multiple people before reloading. '''In a tradeoff, it has a long reload, similar to the MG36. The STG can have a quicker reload, but a slow RoF due to being older. The MG42, compared to the MG3 (its offspring), can have a faster RoF 'due to being unrestricted from gun requirements back then, '''along with a faster reload '(about 5 seconds; the reload animation can be similar to the PKP Pecheneg in Battlefield 3), '''but a higher recoil along with a 50-drum mag '''instead of 100. '''The MG3's reload can be longer, and its animation can be similar to its Bad Company 2 counterpart. Moving on to the Lee Enfield, it would have a quicker bolt cycle, along with a (possibly) low bullet dropoff, but to compensate, the Enfield would have to be reloaded per bullet, like the CoR 5 counterpart when equipped with a Sniper Scope. Either that, or it would have to load 2 stripper mags '''depending on if you used more than 5 rounds. The 1911 has a choice- it can stick to being the original WWII 1911 that Bad Company 2 portrayed (all badass, and sounding awfully cool when you fire it), or become the M45 MEUSOC pistol that Battlefield 3 showed- quick reload, powerful, and a faster RoF than the Deagle. '''In the case of the BC2 variant, the 1911 would have a slow RoF (not as slow as the Deagle), but with higher damage than the REX albeit not as high as the Deagle; kinda like the median from the Deagle and REX. If StyLiS decides to prefer the MEUSOC, it would have a slightly lower RoF than the M9 and G17, but higher damage. Finally, I'd also like to address the Barrett M95 and how it could be balanced. It can have a lower hipfire spread due to being bullpup, and a quicker walkspeed while both ADSing and hipfiring. However, the M95 can have a slower bolt cycle '''versus the other two mag-fed weapons, and a slower reload time due to being bullpup. The M95, compared to the BFG, '''can have a bit more range due to its bullpup nature, along with a faster cycle time, but will have trouble on the reload time and/or damage. In short, the M95 should be geared more towards taking multiple hostiles out in one go, whereas the BFG can last a bit longer when 1v1ing others. I cannot really speak on the Webly nor Hi Standard, because I never have seen them in-game nor IRL (although I haven't known about the G19 until now, either. :P)